MaskK
Found on my computer system folder after 2 years of use. File found (?) It was a tuesday. 5:21PM to be exact. I had owned this computer for about 2 years. I was browsing the internet just looking at some funny pictures online, such as memes, cats, etc. My antivirus came up saying it found a file. Though when I opened my antivirus to see what it was bugging me about, nothing came up. No alerts, it said my computer was fine. I was a little confused, but I assumed it was a bug or a false positive but I shook it off. I saw my desktop image change to some kind of deformed image for a split second. All I could make out were the colors yellow, black, and red. There was a sphere-type object to the side of it I saw too. I restarted my PC because I just thought it was my computer glitching out. TXT FILE - DOS My computer was starting up. I was operating Windows 7, but an old command prompt from one of those old MS-DOS computers. All it said was U:\. I typed in "win" to try to go into Windows. All it did was change the text to R:\WINDOWS. I typed "help" to see if I could get some kind of info about the system, or what's going on. It just lead me to a .TXT file editor, and in the editor it simply said "IMAGE 4-11.5 MODIFIED 04-07-1955". My computer is obviously in some unbootable state right? I'll just restart the computer in to safe mode. As usual I restarted the computer and pressed F8 rapidly. The prompt showed the options such as Safe Mode, Safe Mode with Networking, Safe Mode with Command Prompt. That is normal. I selected "Safe Mode with Networking". It started loading all the systems' needed files. At "Loaded: \Windows\System666\mmmw.sys", the computer froze. Not system32, system666. I have no idea what the hell it (I'm athiest, don't bug me about that.) mean't or why it was there. Of course, before that system666 loaded thing it was loading properly. But when it said "Loaded: \Windows\System666\mmmw.sys" the computer froze. I was thinking to myself it's just a virus. I know it is. I was frantically hitting my keyboard very hard with my palms. After about 5 minutes of hitting the keyboard the computer made a loud BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP sound. I had ringing in my ears after that. I heard a knock on my door, it was my friend Owen. He told me his computer was going crazy. I told him the same. maskK.pic He brought his laptop inside my house and I looked at it. The same prompt that was on my computer was on his. I said to myself "THIS IS SOME KIND OF FUCKING TERRIBLE WORM!!!" Owen said "Hey, what if this was some kind of creepypasta." I just said "Thats ridiculous." I went back up to my computer with Owen. My computer made another noise, only this time was a little softer, but it was more of an buzzing noise. I looked back at Owen's computer and it was normal again. As I looked back at mine, it was starting to load. There was the Windows taskbar, but it was brown and there was no transparency in it. The rest of the PC loaded. Owen looked at the desktop and noticed there was one icon at the bottom of my desktop. No other icons, just that one. The icon was just a bright green square. The name of the file was maskK.pic.jpg. I tried to open my internet browser to search up what it was first, but my browser just "Stopped Working". I decided to open the file anyway. What could be the harm? I double clicked it. The screen turned black and I said "SHIIIIT, not again." The desktop came back. Owen and I noticed another file in the top right corner of my screen. It had the exact same name as the file I just opened, only that it was a PNG file type.That's maskK.pic.PNG. I opened it, presuming it would do the same thing as the .jpg. The screen was black, only there was a dark yellow frame around the darkness. Owen clicked the black part of the screen, as I was having a mental breakdown (kind of). THE SCREEN FLASHED a photo for a second. I was very traumatized by the image. It went back to the desktop it then had a file called "OPEN.722" Owen said "Open it, I want to see where this goes." I opened it, it didn't do anything. I kept trying to open it. Nothing. I gave up for a while and went outside. I came back inside at about 7:22. When I opened the door Owen came running down the stairs. He looked like he just saw himself get shot multiple times in the chest. He said "Come upstairs... Take your time. It opened." I had a puzzled face. I came upstairs expecting some confusing thing to again appear and close. That wasn't the case. I looked at the display. There was an image. While the image was showing, there was a VERY, VERY, VERY LOUD noise. Sort of a scream, with static. We passed out. 2 DAYS LATEREdit We woke up in a hospital. I asked how long I was out for. A doctor said we were out on the beds for 2 days. My face was pale, and I was starving. Owen wasn't so hungry, but his face was pale too. The police brought Owen's laptop to the hospital the doctor said. He said they only found one file on the HardDrive. It was a file that didn't open. It was named OPEN.722. He asked if any of us recognized that file name. I started gasping/breathing very heavily. I didn't speak. Owen said "Just... Just delete that. Don't try opening it. Don't open it at 7:22. PLEASE. DON'T. His assistant, or whoever it was came in and tried to delete it. The "delete" option wasn't there. The only option was "Open". "Give it to me" said Owen. Owen changed the time on the computer to 7:22. I said "NO. OWEN DON'T PLEASE DON'T." Owen was most times fearless. I jumped out of the bed and hid under it quickly. Owen opened it. When the file was open, it showed the same picture, but it was slightly different. Some of the picture seemed to be missing, and the quality was less.... Real. The picture was of what appeared to be a person in a halloween mask carrying a knife. I remembered the text file. That picture had to do with the year 1955. It was most likely taken in 1955. I then remembered my grandfather was 15 at that time, and was making horror movie killers. One of the ones he made was called "Mask." He was for a movie that was going to be called "Day of Death" but was never released. It's strange that around that time is the time that a lot of murder was going on, and it was because of someone who called himself "MaskK" My grandfather's last name is Kiel. Thats strange. ALSO find it very ODD THAT my grandfather was missing around THAT TIME. I looked at the picture again. There was dark, soulless eyes in the mask. I looked at the time. it was 7:22. All I saw after that was the face from the photo. 7:22. Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story